


I am Aya

by Kettie



Category: Green Lantern: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kettie/pseuds/Kettie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aya's last moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am Aya

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Season 1, Episode 19: Loss. EDIT: Written before Episode 20: Cold Fury had come out so consider this an AU.
> 
> Also inspired by [this gif on Tumblr](http://katehbug.tumblr.com/post/41741935167/) where I started to wonder what Aya was thinking about before she pushed Razer out of the way. This is what came out of it.
> 
> Major Spoilers! Read at your own risk.

Aya’s long distance sensors warned her of impending danger, and she turned her head 23 degrees to the right, confirming the location of the threat.

It was the Anti-Monitor.

Calculating quickly the rates of survival in those 2.8 seconds, Aya came to the conclusion that if she and Razer both tried to dodge the blast, there only would be a .0012% success rate for them both.

They would significantly increase to 4.1% for Razer if the appropriate amount of force were applied by her to move him out of the path at the cost of a rate of .000039% for herself.

 

Aya didn’t hesitate.

 

The shock of the blast overloaded her sensors, and her vision was blinded. She started to scream out Razer’s name but only an incoherent sound came out as the Anti-Montior started to consume her life force.

 

She lost all sense of who she was in that moment.

 

“Aya!”

Aya…?

That is affirmative. She was Aya and he was Razer. She had forgotten that for 6.9 seconds.

Razer took a hold of her before she could crash into another meteor, “I will fly you back to the Interceptor,” he said with a bit of desperation creeping into his voice.

She had to hold on as long as she could, shutting down all unnecessary functions to prolong her existence. “Too late, Razer. Only 29.5 seconds of existence remain.”

“Download yourself to the ship!”

It was getting harder to concentrate as the seconds trickled away. She sent out one last ping to the mothership and did a calculation at 7% of her normal functionality.

“Impossible. Distance too great.”

“Aya…don’t go. I love you.” Razer held her close to his chest, cradling her head. “I love you, Aya.”

Those were the words she never dared hope for. Words full of joy and sorrow. She wanted to give him some comfort but didn’t have the proper amount of energy to reroute to her arms for a hug.

The growing spider web cracks on her skin were starting to flake away as she thought about the blue flower he gave her, kept safe in a private container back on the ship.

She hoped he would find it someday.

A wave of sorrow and… regret washed over her for them both. She wanted more time with Razer.

 

_Warning: System Failure._

 

“Razer…” He slowly lowers her back so she can look into his eyes, and the tattoos framing his face. She tries to help make him understand but the words aren’t coming to her easily. “I…I now understand the meaning of regret.”

 

_Immediate system shutdown commencing, please stand by…_

 

She puts the last burst of energy into brushing against the lines on his left cheek as he supported the weight of her arm. “We— we never…”

It was too late. Her eyes slid shut and her last act as Aya was to think about Razer and the happy future that never would be.

 

_I am Aya._

_Shutdown complete._


End file.
